Increasingly, drones are used to capture information. For example, information capture devices (e.g., video, audio, etc.) may be mounted to a drone to capture information. Furthermore, multiple drones may be deployed to crowd source the capturing of information. In particular, multiple drones may be deployed in a swarm or group to capture information.
With multiple drones participating in information capture, there may be some overlap in the samples captured. As such, overlapping data may be factored into a single copy. However, preserving the rights and assigning value to the captured information can be difficult where the samples overlap. Complicating this, drones may be operated by more than one entity. As such, overlapping data may dilute the rights of, and/or value assigned to, each entity.